The Quarter Quell's Baby
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: Back in the Arena, new rules, new gamemaker, new risks. This is a alternative storyline(Vaguely similar) to Catching Fire, where there is a Quarter Quell and Katniss and Peeta are expected to play the Game all over again yet this year there is a twist. One lone Victor. One baby, One relationship. Review!
1. What everyone want's to know

We are all going back into the Arena, the other victors, Peeta and me but this year there isn't going to be just twenty four in the hell to come.  
This year they will have twenty-five, Me, Peeta and our baby.

We thought we were safe when we won, we thought we wouldn't endure the games again so we got on with our lives, together. We were wrong, now because of our stupidity we not only have to fight for our lives but for our baby's.  
We hadn't even told our families yet, until Peeta announced it on live television for the whole country to hear.

Haymitch may be chosen at the reaping but I know that he will not be going to the Arena, no Peeta will volunteer if he has to. I am all Peeta has after all and he will not let me slip threw his fingers, I hope.

We told Haymitch before the interview with Caesar better if he knows, more sponsors that way.

But do I really want to be just a piece in the Capitols games. No, I don't.

Every year they take twenty-four innocent children and slaughter twenty-three of them but last year things changed, last year two escaped and fell in love, this year will not be so lenient, this year one of us must die.


	2. Interviews and Warnings

My interview was the most upsetting for the 'poor' capitol citizens, they screamed and demanded change, some even wanted the games to be stopped until I had had the child, it wouldn't make it any better I thought as they begged and pleaded for something to be done about my condition. Snow found it all the more amusing to watch me as I shakily accepted the congratulations Caesar and the others gave, he even made Cinna put me in a wedding dress knowing how uncomfortable and demeaning it would be. Yet Cinna had something up his sleeve, he had altered the dress and although it felt heavier I trusted his judgement. In the last forty-four seconds of my interview Cinna had me twirl about, it made me light headed and even dizzy but smoke rose and finally I saw the point of the heaviness, he had transformed me into his mockingjay, the districts MockingJay. I felt like laughing but I held it together as they brought Peeta on stage to discuss my Pregnancy and the Games.

"So Peeta, what made you settle down to start a family?" Caesar asked politely  
"Well Caesar, Katniss and I," Peeta started as he held my hand "Thought that seen as we would no longer be in the reapings or need to work, that we would start a fresh and live on in memory of the other tributes."  
"Ah a noble sentiment. So Katniss, how far along are you?"  
"Just over Seven months Caesar." I replied.  
"Have you already wed Katniss Peeta?"  
"Not officially no."  
"Ah! Peeta what a unfortunate turn of events, you, Katniss and your baby all going into the Games again!"  
"Yes Caesar its very unnerving."  
"What will be your game plan this time may I ask?"  
"To protect Katniss and our baby." Peeta replied rather bluntly even by my standards.  
"Ah I see, and if it comes to you or Katniss Peeta?"  
"I won't be able to do it." I butted in.  
"What about you Peeta? What would you do?"  
"I wouldn't kill Katniss and our child, I'd find a way to die."  
"Peeta No!" I Shouted at him  
"Well times up, The Star-crossed Lovers from District twelve everybody!" Caesar announced over thirty seconds early.

We were ushered from the stage by two quite large peacekeepers, when we got back to the penthouse -where all tributes from district twelve live for the last days of there lives, or in mine and Peeta's case the last days without each other - Haymitch congratulated us on developing another twist to the Hunger Games we were doomed to die in. As expected Effie was appalled by our lack of decorum.

As it was obvious that we share a room at home when we first arrived we were designated a room together which happened to be my old room, about a hour after our interview, Cinna appeared and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Peeta permitted as I dried my hair.  
"Peeta!" Cinna said remorsefully, it was as if Peeta was already dead but I swore in that moment that I would not let Peeta die.  
"Cinna, how are you?" Peeta greeted  
"I'm good, I'm good, I was hoping you'd be here."  
"Well, I haven't got much choice in the matter" Peeta replied solemnly.  
"Cinna!" I exclaimed as I entered the room and hugged my stylist.  
"Katniss." Cinna replied with a smile that disappeared at the sight of my bump.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be partying with the others?"  
"No, I came here to see Peeta."  
"Oh.."  
"It's ok babe, I'll be in to goto bed in a little bit." Peeta told me just before he kissed my forehead.  
"Oh.. Okay I'll see you tomorrow Cinna."  
"See you, Girl on Fire."

I walked back to the little bedroom area which had been partitioned off for me and Peeta and pretended to get into bed, I turned the light off and ruffled with the covers just to add to the effect.

"Peeta, what are you going to do about the Games? Katniss may get threw but what if the baby comes or she gets hurt?" Cinna asked Worriedly.  
"I don't know, I never expected to be back!"  
"Well, you both have to come out, if one dies the other will most likely be reckless enough to get their self killed, Take this."  
I didn't see what Cinna gave Peeta but whatever it was it ticked when Peeta received it.  
"What is it?"  
"A hint, I can't tell you but I can give you a hint, I'm friends with the new head Gamemaker, ever since he got promoted I've been getting drips and drabs out of him about his plan, I had a feeling something was going to happen. You just keep Katniss safe in the Arena and stay alive."  
"Cinna, How on earth.."  
"I haven't got much time, what I did with your interviews caused a stir with President Snow, I'm sure I will be in trouble for it, so get a clear plan and be one of the last two alive, so that its just you and Katniss."  
"Cinna I don't know how to thank you."  
"By keeping your family alive, that will be all the thanks I need." Cinna said quite quickly, the whole conversation was out of Cinna's character, the way he spoke and even his breathing wasn't anything like himself, I wanted to go and demand what was going on but then I felt sick and dashed off to throw up yet again.

When Peeta came to bed I snuggled onto his chest and tried to ease myself to sleep but I couldn't and from his deeo blue eyes staring into mine, I knew he couldn't either.


	3. Uproar and Shock

At about three o'clock in the morning I wrestled from Peeta's arms and rushed to throw up, 'bet the capitol would love to watch this!' I sneered in my head. With the gory entertainment they love to watch I bet this would be featured news for them, 'The Girl On Fire trying to puke her way to victory!' I begin to laugh to myself but sadly Peeta interrupts me.

"Are you ok Katniss?" Peeta asked in that soft voice he always has used toward me.  
"Yeah, just morning sickness."  
"Oh, I'll grab you a glass of water."  
"No, no I'm fine, I have some on the nightstand."  
"Is there anything you'll let me do?" Peeta asked with that grin he always uses when I won't let him help me.  
"No, I'm fine go back to bed."  
"It's not like I was asleep anyway."  
"I know but please."  
"Ok, if you nee-"  
"If I need anything I know who to ask... Haymitch!"  
"Hahaa, funny!" Peeta laughed  
I rinse my mouth and clean my teeth twice then join Peeta in our bed, I give him a nice long kiss and let him hold me as the sky lightens slowly.

Every hour or so, I repeat the process and find myself laughing over how clean my teeth must be, Peeta might think I've gone insane at that moment but I collect myself and get dressed before heading down the hall for breakfast.

"How are you dear?" Effie asked me sincerely, I think she is beginning to like me but I will never know for sure, I don't have enough time left to figure such things out.  
"I'm ok, a little sick but otherwise I'm fine."  
"Ah it is to be expected, when my friend was..." Effie started but by the time she started rambling on about her friends I tuned out and then when I realised how rude I looked I faked feeling sick, a perk of being pregnant I guess.

* * *

Peeta and I waited for our scores like lost children, he sat beside me with his arm around me protectively, Haymitch sat on the diagonal sofa with Effie and Cinna, Portia sat beside me and the other stylist's beside Peeta. We both had been out of line, but I was the same last year, some how hanging Secena Crane felt right as if it was my own little bit of vengeance for Rue and all the other tributes from last year. To top it all off Peeta painted Rue with her flowers, I bet that made them think. finally the scores are in, we both pull twelves yet no one congratulates us on making history, they're all too shocked by our audacity.  
Peeta and I retire to bed again for the last night we will share together in luxury.

* * *

With another sleepless night under our belts we are styled and in the hover craft before I even realise that I have barely been sick all day but I put it down to Peeta and I skipping dinner.  
Some sort of Doctor approaches me with the tracker injection, then notices my bump and consults with the other three of his kind before asking me for my arm.  
"Will it hurt the baby?" Peeta asks before I can.  
"Sit down!" A peacekeeper orders but Peeta repeats himself.  
"No, it's only a tracker." The Doctor replies. Peeta nods but the peacekeeper by this point has asked him six times to sit back down and so the Peacekeeper punches Peeta in his gut.  
"PEETA!" I scream the peacekeeper raises his hand to me but another Victor, Finnick I think grabs his wrist.

"Can't you peacekeeper see? She's pregnant and I'd think you'd know that Peeta Mellark is the Father." He say's proudly.  
"Remove your hand."  
"Don't hit her then."

The peacekeeper clenches his fist and before I know it Finnick is on his back and the hover craft is in uproar.

"SILENCE! GET THE TRIBUTES TO THEIR SEATS AND KEEP THEM THERE." Another Peacekeeper -The head of the hovercraft ones I think- orders.  
"Yes sir."

They hoist Finnick up, it takes three of them but they get him in his seat and sets his belt. They then get Nut's and Volts back in there seats followed by Brutus, Chaff, Seeder and Woof. Nuts and volts (Beetee and Wiress) didn't really have a purpose in getting up they just did. the others except Seeder and Brutus, wanted to stop the Peacekeeper from hitting me or Finnick and Seeder got up to check on Finnick and Brutus got up to inform the head peacekeeper.

When order was restored and Peeta had recovered from the wind being knocked out of him, the hovercraft fell silent and the windows blackened so much so that no one could see, I guess it meant we were close to the Arena.

* * *

They took me to Cinna as they had last time I was in the Games and Peeta had been taken to his stylist also. I started to feel unprotected before I realised that nothing could happen to me while Cinna was around and while they wanted a good show. I shower, Cinna cleans off the Make-up applied in the Capitol and braids my hair down my back. and hugged me, well I would call it a hug but he could barely get his hands around my back with the bump obstructing the way. This wear the tribute uniform is different, we have a belt covered in purple plastic, a Blue jumpsuit made of a thin material that zips up and nylon shoes with rubber soles. Cinna rubs the fabric and then tells me "I don't know. It will offer little in the way of protection from cold or water."  
"Sun?" I ask picturing a burning sun over a barren desert.  
"Possibly. If it's been treated." He says "Oh I almost forgot this." He takes my mockingjay pin from his pocket and fixes it to the jumpsuit.  
We talk about my interview dress and sit holding hands until a computer voice tells me to prepare for launch. I get into the tube as I did last year and try to stay still as it is narrow and I only have an Inch to work with.

The door behind Cinna bursts open and he is cuffed and they hit him again and again after cuffing his hands behind his back. They're wearing metal-studded gloves and Cinna is bleeding as they hit him but they continue and open gashes on his face and body, I'm screaming and screaming but I cant get out the tube has sealed me in, I'm smashing my hands on the glass and they begin to bleed but they ignore me and drag Cinna's limp body from the room. All that's left are the smears of blood on the floor.  
The plate begins to rise yet I'm still in shock... I'm .. I'm dizzy...


	4. Water and the Cornucopia

I reach the surface as I'm hyperventilating over Cinna, wondering if he is alive, Wondering if Snow targeted Cinna at that specific time so I would know that these next few weeks -if I last that long- will be my last. He has doomed my baby, my relationship, my unofficial Husband and twenty-two other people. I don't know if I can kill them, they were once the same as I am, thrown into brutality with no hope for a return to grace. The countdown has begun yet I don't know how many second's I have left until the mine deactivates. What is this splashing on my boots? Water, the arena is covered in it with a forest surrounding it, the Cornucopia and my podium are on seperate islands, thin slats of what I think is wood support the podiums we stand on, there are no weapons or rucksacks slung about in the water, there is just the Cornucopia so if I need anything after I leave There, I will most likely end up in a watery grave, I can't see Peeta anywhere I can only see one other tribute, Woof, I hear a gong and then games have begun and dive into the water, lucky I can swim as this is _no place for a girl on fire. _

Cinna fills my mind still, the smears of blood, the metal studded gloves.. His limp body being dragged away with no dignity, no respect, no remorse, not even the people in the Capitol are safe from Snow.

I note Finnick almost immediately, swimming quickly and routinely, unlike me, I am just doing a attempt at front crawl, with the excess weight from the baby it is all I can manage, yet I feel oddly light, while still going for dry land. I see that there is no way to the Cornucopia except to swim, so the tributes that have never learnt will stayput or drown. I reach the Cornucopia and pull myself onto the strips of land with water dripping from me all over, I guess a water-proof jumpsuit is too much to ask for, yet it is think enough to dry quickly. I try to sprint to the large horn but I then find myself feeling sick and without any bathroom the land beneath my feet is as good as any. I see no one else yet the horn is blocking my view. The first order of business for me is to get myself any weapon, then I see it, a golden bow and a sheath of arrows, I yank both free as quickly as I dare as I'm still dizzy to a degree. I sense I am no longer alone, I turn whilst loading my bow and I soon see my companion, Finnick. He is glistening and gorgeous and stands not far away maybe eight yards even or take?

He stands with he weapon of choice - A trident- poised to attack, in his other hand a net dangles. He is smiling, why is he smiling? His about to attempt to kill me, while I'm pregnant! I see his muscles and I note that he is tense.

"You can swim too," He says "Where did you learn that district twelve?"  
"We have a big bath tub."  
"You must, you like the Arena?"  
"No but you should they built it for your district's tributes." I sound bitter but I couldn't careless at this point as I have a clear shot with my arrow, yet he is close enough to impale me before it impacts. We size each other up, frozen with our weapons locked in killer positions.  
Finnick grins then waves his wrist to reveal a gold bracelet, Haymitch's bracelet.  
"Luck we are allies then eh?"

I don't have much time to think on it as I hear another set of footsteps approaching, I have to decide soon or face death. So I embrace my new ally as I have no other choice, Haymitch has done it again I think as I bark "Right!" at Finnick.

"DUCK!" His voice commands such power that I am forced to 'duck' without even thinking.  
His trident whirls over me and kills the district 5 tribute, Finnick tells me not to trust 1 and 2. Like I did't already know that.

I search around again for Peeta as two more tributes reach land, Finnick obviously noticed, I spot Peeta stranded on his plate still, I make to go and get him but Finnick grabs my shoulders, I see Enobaria and Gloss and shoot at them Enobaria dodges but I hit Gloss' calf and he sumurges.

"Better not exert yourself in your condition." Finnick reminds me, I almost forgot that I'm pregnant for a second there, I nod and see Brutus barrelling toward us,

"Do something about that would you?"

Brutus is using his belt like a shield and manages to block my arrow before it punctures his liver, yet the punctured belt releases a purple liquid and it spews onto his face, Brutus then tumbles into the water with a clang.

"Cover me."

By this point Finnick is already submerged and swimming routinely toward my Peeta, I begin to worry the closer Finnick gets to Peeta yet I have a strange feeling that Finnick isn't going to hurt Peeta. I guess the Quell has made me pessimistic when I wasn't optimistic to begin with. I see Brutus's plastic belt on the beach and I cannot decide whether to let my guard down to retrieve it or to stay put, I cannot see any other tributes yet I know they are close by, I decide against it, knowing that it could cost Peeta's life, I cannot survive without him. Our child is doomed without him. Maybe there is some poisonious fruit about, maybe Peeta and I can win again... Together but first everyone else must die.

I see no one but I know Brutus is in shooting distance so its is almost certain Cashmere is nearby, as are the rest of the Careers, who most likely have a old alliance which makes things all the more deadly. Enobaria and Gloss have reached to Cornucopia with Brutus and Cashmere around their alliance is uneasily close to mine which scares the hell out of me. I throw up again, and then I see her, Mags she is old but swimming doggy paddle toward me, Finnick has got Peeta now to my relief and is bring him back to shore I let out a deep breath and calm myself as images of Cinna continue to crash threw my mind, the blood, the pain, the MockingJay Costume that is why! I realise, he did tell me that he puts his emotions into his work and that way he can only hurt himself, well he is wrong. He has hurt me too.

I try to Haul Peeta up with Finnick but Peeta waves me off as he knows how bad my back can get.  
Finnick runs his fingers threw his hair and Peeta immediately hugs me and gives me a kiss, even before catching his breath.


	5. Nuts and Water

_In the Capitol;_

"Ah the district Twelve tributes have made an alliance with District four's tributes! We are in for a treat!" Caesar's co-host announces.  
"Yes we are! Oh and what's this? The star-crossed lovers from district twelve are talking about their imminent arrival!" Caesar shout's to the millions watching the games.

The scores of the tributes and their odds flash across the screen as live coverage from the arena plays to the masses, Katniss Everdeen and her alliance searches for clean water. The Screen changes and suddenly it's following the Career's alliance in search of the other tributes.

"Well Caesar, what are they doing? Climbing that cliff with Katniss in her condition?"  
"I think they are looking for higher ground or water I believe. Did you see Peeta's argument with Finnick about that very issue?"  
"Yes! I personally thought they were going to try to kill each other!"

* * *

As we climb I can't help but think that the Capitol is torturing Cinna, Killing Cinna, hurting him for being around me, I almost cry but I hold back as this is the Arena and if I cry Snow will know that he has won. Peeta is ahead on the rest of us and I'm now debating whether or not to kill Finnick and get it over with, Peeta must survive, the baby must survive. I'm just necessary for the mean time.

I see a chink like in the training center, I try to warn the others but I'm too late and Peeta is flung onto a ledge nearby. I try to scream yet my voice is gone from the shock. I climb to his aid but I can't feel his pulse. His heart has stopped!

"PEETA! PEETA! GET UP!" I scream but its no use.

Finnick wades in and checks his pulse but has the same result  
"Move away."  
"But-"  
"Just do it." Finnick demands with that same powerful tone, I obey and Finnick grips Peeta's nose shut! His killing my Peeta!  
I go to yell at Finnick but then Finnick sort of kisses Peeta while pumping on his chest then I realise he isn't making sure Peeta's heart stops for good. His trying to restart it.

Why isn't Peeta awake yet. Why is it taking so long. Has he died? Is Finnick to late? I can't loose him. I won't leave him here. I need you to survive Peeta wake up!

Peeta gasps and splutters, I feel like hugging Finnick so tightly... yet I don't I just cry... stupid hormones. I move away from the group only for Peeta to come and sit by me and cradle me.

"It's ok, I'm okay Katniss." Peeta soothes  
"IT'S NOT OK! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE LEFT ME HERE!" I scream at him with a bitter tone, I wish I didn't use. I want to say sorry yet I just can't my throat goes dry and I get even more dizzy. I lie down for a while but soon we have to push on.

We move on into the forest and set up camp not far from the beach but far enough to be out of sight, I want to be alone for a while but I don't think it will be easy to get the other's to agree but I decide that other than Peeta no one else here actually cares so I will focus my agreement at him.

"I'm going hunting, I'll stay close." I announce  
"Not in your condition your not!" Peeta says a little too loudly  
"Peeta's right Katniss. I'll go." Finnick inputs  
"No, I'm the best hunter we have even in my condition."  
"...Baby... Luck... Danger." Mags grumbles  
"Let me come with you, I know I'm not the best at walking quietly but I can try!" Peeta argues.  
"No, I'm going hunting and I'm going alone, the rest of you can try and figure out how we are supposed to drink, Peeta I know you want to wrap me in cotton wool but you just can't, this is the Arena, we're not at home anymore."  
"Exactly! And in the Arena two set's of eyes are better than one so let someone go with you." Peeta retorts in a matter-of-fact manner.  
"I'll go with her, Peeta. You stay with Mags and I'll trail behind Katniss a bit so she can hunt."  
"Is this the best I'm going to get?" I ask  
"Yes!" Finnick and Peeta reply in unison.

I sigh and shoot my death glare at them yet Peeta knows this look and gives me his butter-wouldn't-melt smile, I snigger a bit. Finnick raised his hands in a truce type way.

We walk about fifty yards north from camp with about eight meters between us, at least I'm alone in a roundabout way. I creep forward and after ten minutes I notice a rat on one of the trees, his snout wet from drinking, I pull my arrow back and aim, I hear Finnick stop seven maybe six meter's away as the rat is impaled with my arrow, I was aiming for the head of the rat but I lost my concentration at the last moment and shot it in it's stomach. I grunt under my breath and retrieve my arrow after Finnick pulls it from the tree rat.

As we pause for a moment we hear the cannon, the bloodbath at the cornucopia must have ended, I count under my breath as Finnick looks weirdly ok, when the dead Victor's were supposed to be his friends. Four, five, six, seven, eight tributes dead, I close my eyes to compose myself but end up seeing Cinna again I sigh and open them again.  
I explain about the 'tree rats' snout and Finnick and I circle its home tree, we search for around forty minutes before I call off the search as I know Peeta will be worried about me and on the verge of stammering off after me.  
When we arrive back at camp I see that Mags and Peeta have made a hut of sorts and several bowls already but Mags snatches the bowl Peeta was currently working on and corrects it before nodding at him and giving him it back, I can't help but smile at this as Peeta looks petrified! the construction of the hut seems to be entirely grass, which surprises me as the grass in the meadow back home would never stay in such shapes, it must be pretty stiff. Beside Mags is a pile of nuts, I see her about to eat one.

"Mags! Don't eat that! I could be poisonous!" I yell yet the old lady eats it anyway, I guess we will know soon enough now.


	6. I'm Crying because I'm Crying Ok?

The Nuts weren't poisonous, I guess the nuts looked or are the same as a type they eat in district four. I didn't say anything because they are probably just as homesick as Peeta and I. We were going to start a fire even though it would of exposed us but Peeta came up with a better idea. The force field, all we do is throw it a few times and they come back sort of roasted, this made food safer but I think we may have angered the capitol even more so.  
It's lucky in a weird sort of way that Finnick and Mags are here, I'm not glad that they are here, hell I wouldn't wish this on anyone... but Snow and the Gamemakers who can kill us off with a simple hand motion.  
I rub my stomach hoping that some sympathetic Pregnant woman will sponsor me I wait yet nothing comes. I guess no one is feeling the generosity but a few hours later we hear something hit ground hard, at first we think its a mutt or something but Peeta notices the Parachute and runs for it as our thirst is all but unbearable, he opens it instantly but its just some sort of tube.. a spile!  
"It's a spile! We use them back home..."  
"Oh yeah!"

Everyone raves on about how little use it is to us when sap isn't going to quench our thirst not at the rate it grows. Sure their is millions of trees here but really, we could be here for weeks maybe even months. Then Peeta looks weirdly happy for someone who could loose his love and baby after fighting so hard for me and in turn our baby.

"The water isn't on the ground, or sea water! It is in the trees!" He exclaims  
We all gasp and clap a little but then stop as we realise were in the games not at home.

"I'll go." I suggest expecting the bombardment of their 'no your pregnant' chorus but all I get is "Okay."  
"Great!"I say almost smiling.  
"Theres a tree right there!" Finnick exclaims smugly.

I grunt and take my knife out and begin to hack at the tree, the bark is useless, it's not a pine tree, or a oak tree... I don't know what kind of tree has bark tinted with blue or has water inside it. I name it a water tree so I still have some weird control over it.

After five minutes of hacking at bark I fall over as the sun is beating down so hard and it is so humid!

"KATNISS!" Peeta screams and dashes to my side with a thud as he drops to his knees to haul me onto his lap.  
"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."  
"You fell! That's it, you stay in the hut except from when you hunt, I can't loose you or the baby... I just can't." Peeta says on the verge of tears, I don't argue with him I just nod, as I can never argue with him when his so... upset.

I lay down on the green mesh and try to relax as they fill the bowls with water, we have four bowls one each and Peeta brings me mine and helps me sit up.  
With our thirst quenched, we have dinner, force fielded tree rat chunks, a good meal for the first week.

I fall asleep quickly but sleep has been my enemy ever since my first games.

_Nightmare;_

_I'm on top of the cornucopia listening to Cato's screams, his garbled words. I can't see Peeta anywhere and suddenly I have my baby-bump but wait I wasn't pregnant then... I lean over to shoot Cato like I did in the games; an act of mercy. I look down and it isn't Cato wearing the Armour, its my Peeta. His bloody and gore fills the scene, I try to shoot but I can't, I love him too much to end his life even though his in so much pain his crying, begging me to leave, telling me that Cato is still around somewhere and I must save myself and the baby. I try to speak but nothing comes out. I feel tears on my face dripping onto the hot golden horn. I blink and then there is no cornucopia, no mutts no grass, I'm in the current area, in the sea. Peeta is not here, Johanna is nearby, she shifts toward me and then my bump is gone and she's got my baby! NO!_

I wake up screaming for Peeta for help anyone and anything everyone wakes up except Mags and I realise that Peeta is ok, his cradling me in his arms hugging me, holding me close, I feel at ease in his arms, I don't usually have nightmares when he is around but here we are and I just had the worst nightmare for four months. Finnick walks over, he must have been on guard and no asleep, he looks concerned yet Peeta says something and he backs off back to the Water Tree his cooing me back to sleep but it isn't working I just want to go home. I want Prim, I want mom, I even want that stupid ol'cat!

I know that I should be happy that I'm pregnant and in a loving relationship but I just want to go back to the day prims name was called and take her name out of that ball but then I wouldn't have my Peeta or my baby but at least Peeta wouldn't have a target drawn on his forehead.  
The baby kicks and I lurch forward, must be a boy because that was some strong kick, I rush off and throw up about a meter after the Water Tree someone comes and rubs my back but its not Peeta, the hand is too small, that rules out Finnick also... It must be mags, I start crying for no reason again and then Peeta comes and hugs me.

"Why are you crying?" He asks  
"Because I'm crying that's why I am crying!" I bark.


	7. Mags and the Fog

**Thanks for reviewing 123IlovePeeta.**

* * *

I cannot believe I cried, snow now knows he has vaguely won. Putting me in the Arena, smart but not that smart because I will not kill Peeta or Finnick or Mags maybe this time they will have five victors instead of one (Mine and Peeta's baby included.) I yawn as the day continues on, we have barely seen anyone and deaths are rare at the moment, I'm expecting some sort of horror soon as no action means that people will get bored, which means that they will inflict some sort of terror on us all and as expected they do. Fog, we stand still and look at it as it looms toward us, then it starts to hurt mine and Finnicks flesh, I yelp in the pain as a lump forms.

"RUN!" Finnick and I yell at the same time.

Noone questions it yet Mags is slower to respond as she was eating a nut, she tries to gather the stuff up but Finnick makes her leave it and get on his back. Finnick is ahead of me with mags on his back and Peeta is trailing behind.

"DON'T STOP RUNNING KATNISS!" Peeta hisses.  
"PEETA HURRY!" I yell back.

He tries to hurry up but his limps are changing. Deforming into a jelly type thing. Finnick runs back and takes him onto his back beside Mags yet soon he begins to feel the effects too.

"I can't hold them both, can you take Mags?"  
"Yes."

I take Mags onto my back and she tries to help by holding below my arms so her arms don't pull on my neck but when the effects of the fog hits me I fall over and then we know that we can't all continue together.

"I can't hold her!" I yell forward as I try to crawl so I'm still moving.

Mags then does something that shocks us all. She kisses Finnicks cheek and turns into the fog and lets it kill her.

We reach the boundary and have to watch helplessly as the lovely old woman writhes in agony. I see Cinna again but force him from my mind, I will have revenge for this.  
Finnick's eyes are teary as are my own and Peeta's. Peeta and I both do the three fingered signal our district uses as a goodbye for someone you love or care about dearly. We sit on the beach and I throw up four maybe five times, I loose count as I'm too overwhelmed.  
Peeta sits alone by the waters edge as its all he can do. I go to the water and walk in abit as I think it might help the pain I feel from the fog, the water turns cloudy and I feel some relief. Soon I'm submerging my whole body especially my baby bump. Peeta follows suit but Finnick is almost completely paralysed so we half carry half drag him to the waters edge and slowly submerge parts of his body, Peetas arms begin to re-form and he gets mobility back as he strips down to his under wear, I copy him and we do the same to Finnick.

When were soothed and better Finnick fishes a bit, I think he just wants to be alone really so Peeta and I stay out of his way but close enough to help him if the need should arise.  
Peeta just stares at me and rubs my back as he knows that I'm suffering with it again, he is so calm and collected that I just ease off into a paradise in between being awake and asleep, it's blissful yet I still have my doubts. Nothing can last forever, this peace will soon end, another terror, another tribute, does any of it truly matter? Mags is dead because I couldn't carry her, because I angered Snow. They are all paying a debt that isn't theirs. My debt and no one else sees this! Cinna, Mags, the other victors, my family, Gale's family. Just because I refused to bend. I refused to kill Peeta, I'm glad I did but how many more people am I going to doom to death? Defy the Capitol and everyone suffers. Obey and you still suffer but no more than you would normally, even if you end up in the games. Its normal but I want something different. Something better.

I hear footsteps coming from the west. I feel Peeta lurch to his feet and Finnick splashing something then someone is griping my arms trying to move me, I snap out of the bliss-filled world I had the pleasure of entering and scramble to my feet. We scatter into the woods Finnick around seven meters to my right and Peeta half a meter behind me. We find trees and hide but the trees aren't enough cover.  
It's Johanna! Finnick approaches her and our jaws drop, is he trying to die?

Maybe this is where I die, maybe this is where we all end? Maybe there will be no victor this year maybe they are going to kill us all? Johanna isn't alone she has Nuts and Volts, with her. Why would she make an alliance with them? Nuts, is well Nuts and Volts isn't much better.

"Johanna," Finnick greets her  
"Finnick." She replies.

Peeta and I go forward to the quartet of past victors and I throw up yet again.

"Yuk and this is supposed to help us survive?" Johanna spits.  
"She maybe Pregnant but she isn't useless." Finnick replies softly.

Johanna comes up close to me, almost as if she's squaring up to me, and looks me straight in the eye.

"I'll still kill you even though your pregnant."  
Peeta jumps infront of me with his knife drawn protectively.  
"You'll do not such thing!" He shouts.  
"I meant if its me or her." Johanna corrects.  
"Lets calm down, we don't want to be killing each other now do we?" Finnick interrupts.  
"Fine."


End file.
